She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by Carrocks123
Summary: Robbie loves Jade. Beck loves Cat. Andre loves Tori. But the three girls are totally oblivious. When the guys go to extreme measures to try and impress them, will they find the love of their lives? Rated T just in case.
1. Oblivious girls and crushing boys

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. We'll leave it at that.

**Robbie's POV:**

"I should dye my hair blonde!" Cat said, that one fateful night where I proved my "crush" on Cat. Now I know what you're thinking. "AIR QUOTES? "OK I admit I had a crush on her at one point. Who can't? She's the cutest, most bubbly redhead I've ever seen! Counting the fact that, Jade isn't a bubbly redhead. She's a tough, black haired fighter. And that's why I love her. Not Tori. Not Cat. JADE. We're polar opposites. But opposites attract, right? If only she noticed. She's like her best friend Cat in that respect, totally oblivious to crushes. I only wish someday she'd notice. That's why tonight we're all going out to Karaoke Dokie, to try and impress them.

**Beck's POV:**

Cat Valentine. The only one I want, the only one I need. Not Tori, the one I almost kissed. Not Jade, my girlfriend for nearly 3 years. Let me explain, to those of you, who love me and Jade, or me and Tori. Tori. Tori, Tori, Tori. I only used her to get over the fact that Cat didn't love me. Same with Jade. I didn't truly love them! I only love Cat. A wonderful, great, bubbly redhead. The greatest girl in history. Alright enough pet names. Long story short, Cat Valentine is the love of my life. This is why we're all going out to Karaoke Dokie to try and impress them. Too bad Cat's probably too oblivious to notice.

**Andre's POV:**

Why didn't I make a move earlier? WHY? Tori Vega is the love of my life. LOVE! LOVE! I need her. Tori Vega, don't you know all my songs are about you? I've tried 365 days, 365 ways to get to TORI. Not Jade, TORI. I wish Tori would tell me that she loves me, so I could return the feelings. I've given her songs she's been completely oblivious to. I've given her words she's ignored. This is why I'm going to Karaoke Dokie with her and the gang to try and impress her. Especially by singing a new song for her. I hope she's not oblivious again.

**Jade's POV: **

"ROBBIE! ANDRE! BECK! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE AND STOP FANTASIZING ABOUT WHATEVER!" I yelled. We were going to Karaoke Dokie and they were just sitting fantasizing again! Every day they do it! Robbie came down the steps first. I brought him out to the car and sent Tori and Cat for Andre and Beck. Robbie just gave me a wink. OH MY FREAKING GOD HE GAVE ME A WINK! "WHAT THE HELL ROBBIE!" I screamed. Well, he stopped talking. My work here is done.

**Cat's POV:**

"BECK! BECK!" I screamed. I ran throughout the house, searching frantically. I heard Beck scream. He was mumbling something about loving a girl. Ah, whatever. I escorted him down the steps when I noticed him drop a piece of paper, on purpose. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I'll read that later, I thought. As I did the favor of bringing him to the car. That's when Jade lost it. GET IN HERE NOW! She screamed. I sighed and said ok. Now we need Tori and Andre and we're off to go.

**Tori's POV:**

I'm here with Andre. I finally found him, writing a song! He wouldn't show it to me because he said it was a surprise. We're making our way to the car now, when I hear Jade screaming, "COME ON VEGA! YOU DON'T HAVE ALL FREAKING DAY!" Jade screamed. Ugh, I hate her. I yelled back, and rushed out with Andre. Now we're on our way to Karaoke Dokie. Wsh me fun!

**Trina's POV:**

I'm forever alone.

**So, how do you think Karaoke Dokie will go? Read and Review because the more reviews the faster I update! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend AJ Kenobi, so go check her out! She doesn't use her account anymore but you can read her old stories!**

**Please leave any suggestions in your review!**

**P.S.: I just had to add forever alone in there. I couldn't help it. Trina will not be a recurring character in the story, to let you know.**


	2. A kiss in the dark and love confessions

A/N: Heyy my precious readers! I understand that the switching POVs may have been a bit confusing so from now on I'm focusing on one point of view a chapter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious I assure you. Troll Dan does.

**Robbie's POV: **

"Is it time to impress her yet?" I asked, to my wingmen Andre and Beck. We were at Karaoke Dokie and I was about to impress Jade. "I guess if you want it to be!" Andre replied. I walked over to Jade and sat down. "LEAVE! LEAVE NOW WINKY BOY!" Jade screamed.

"Why? I don't want to! I just had something in my eye!" I wasn't lying. Before I could protest even more, Jade dragged me away. Why does she have to be so irresistible? I sat down, alone as usual. To my surprise, Cat decided to sit next to me! Oh god, oh god oh god! What do I do? "It's ok! Jadey can be mean sometimes. That's why I'm telling you this. Remeb-"Cat started to say. I cut her off. "No! Don't say it!" I said to her. "I'm saying it anyway." Cat said. "Remember, when you told me, that I'm swell? And I didn't say anything back? Well I didn't mean that. You are the swellest person I have ever met. This is why I want to date you. Can I please date you? Please?" Cat said.

Oh my god. What the heck am I going to do? I don't love her. I don't love Cat. Beck loves Cat but Cat loves me but I love Jade. THIS IS SO CONFUSING! Oh my god. I have to get back to Cat. What the heck will I say though? "ROBBIE! ROBBIEEEE!" Cat screamed. Oh god! I was frozen. It looked like I was in freeze frame or something. Whoa... whoa whoa whoa. OH MY FREAKING GOD. OIE VEY SHE'S KISSING ME. SHE'S FREAKING KISSING ME. I'm about to lose it. I am about to lose my temper. OH MY GOD I'VE HAD IT! "CATERINA VALENTINE! I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY BUT YOU ARE NOT THE ONE I NEED! NOR ARE YOU THE ONE I WANT! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!" I screamed. Cat ran off after that. Oh god. I just upset her. I have to go save her! I have to- NO! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT CAT! But, I have to apologize. It feels right to. I followed her to Sikowitz's classroom. I waited a few minutes, then walked in. "I know the lights are off, so this feels mysterious. But my name is Robbie, and I love you." I said. Well, I lied to Cat, but I had to do it. Then, I leaned into kiss her. As I kissed her, I heard a scream. HOLY CRAP. *faints*


	3. Rebound and Realizations

**AN: Hello all you lovely readers! I greatly apologize for being MIA for so many months... but I'm back! I'll be updating this and JGP a lot, and new stories will be coming too, for lots of ships. Anyway, without further ado, here is SLMSLMN chapter three! (I just realized that is an extremely long acronym :P) Ah, before I forget: sorry about the slight OOC characters in this story. It's just the way I would like this story to go. I also apologize for the role play style actions in previous chapters, like *faints* I now have more writing experience. I've also noticed in Ch. 2 it says they were at Karaoke Dokie then he followed her to Sikowitz's Classroom. I've always imagined KD and HA being right next to each other, so that explains that. Enjoy!**

**Jade's POV:**

I don't know what exactly happened today. All I know is that today, everything changed. Let's start at the beginning:

I was sitting at Karaoke Dokie watching some random girls performing. It was the night of the Great Sing-Off: where I would finally outshine… Vega. I knew that Cat and I were bound to win if we teamed up – she'd won the GSO in 2012 with Vega in an encore performance of their song "L.A. Boys" which in my opinion, only Cat was good in. In 2011, she'd won with a solo performance – and in 2010 we'd won with "Give it Up". Cat was a three time winner. Everyone was begging her to be on their team – but I had won her over, none the less. _It took a lot of bibble, but I did._ Cat and I were the finale performance – you know the saying, "We've saved the best for last" which would come true tonight. It had just started and I was looking for Cat – when I saw her talking to… Robbie. Eww! Who would want to talk to him? Soon, Cat scurried off crying. I had seen her leave. We needed to perform, so I ran out and followed her to Hollywood Arts. Now I don't know where she went but I went into the dark classroom and looked around for the light switch. After I couldn't find it, I just sat down. Cat had to come here, sooner or later. I wasn't exactly listening to what he said – I wasn't paying close attention – but I was when I felt cold lips on mine. I resisted the urge to kiss back and broke the kiss. "Beck, I know we've broken up but that doesn't mean you can't go kissing around! You kiss like a baby anymore." I said, to who I thought was a desperate Beck who had one too many daiquiris. "I'm not Beck... and I do NOT kiss like a baby!" said a familiar voice. "Shit, SHAPIRO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I ran after him, grabbing my scissors from my bag. "OH MY GOD! I JUST KISSED MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" said Shapiro, as he ran off screaming. "ONE TRUE LOVE? ENOUGH WITH THE ROMANTIC SHIT! JUST GIVE UP! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" I screamed, running probably as fast as I ever will. Now eventually I guess Robbie got tired and started running back the way I was going forward. Robbie and I crashed lips. "AGAIN?" I thought, realizing he definitely did that on purpose. But he didn't stop. He just kept kissing. He felt like he had experience this time. But the strangest thing was that I think I actually liked it. But I couldn't show that! I broke the kiss and ran back to Karaoke Dokie. As I sat down at the table, watching these two guys rapping horridly, I couldn't stop reliving the kiss and imaging Robbie. Soon I realized: "Fuck. I like Shapiro."

So, yeah. That's what happened. And now I'm still sitting at Karaoke Dokie, waiting for Cat, thinking about Robbie. God, help me.

**AN: So, there we go! It looks like Jade is starting to like Robbie back... ;) However in the next chapter I'll be putting Robbie and Jade's story on a halt and switch to Beck and Cat... but it's not the last of this love story, for sure. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and always review! **


End file.
